Silver Sun, Golden Stars
by Lona Undorina
Summary: A tale of adventure. One with mystery and romance. A tale that needs a better summary. Read and review! T-rating is just a precaution! A/U to some extent.
1. Silver Moon, Golden Sun

_**Silver and Gold**_

_By Lona Undorina_

* * *

"Edmund, you have to come!" said Queen Lucy. Despite her age, she was Queen of Narnia. Well, in a way; she was one of four.

"Lu, I've said this seven times already!" Edmund said. He was a young, tall man. He too was a ruler of Narnia. "I'm not going to some ball again," he continued. "The last time I attended, I spilled food on some noble and almost had my head removed!"

"I doesn't matter! You have to come! It's an important event!" Lucy insisted.

Edmund sighed, he dreaded any balls or parties. It meant he would have to help entertain guests, which was something he did not do well. It usually started with some lady who was looking for a husband, flirting with him and then it ended with him unintentionally blowing them off, desperate for someplace without any obnoxious giggling and too much of the annoying eyelash batting.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Fine," he said. "I'll come."

Lucy almost knocked him over when she hugged. "Oh, thank you Edmund!"

"What this one for anyways?" He asked as she let go of him.

"The end of the Kytanian war."

"What? But that was almost a year and a half ago!"

"I know, but since we couldn't have a celebration of some sort right after, we're having it now."

"That's looney."

"I know, but Susan was the one who planned it so don't tell her that."

* * *

Three weeks later, Edmund found himself in a dress tunic, silver crown on his head, and his sword on his belt in a crowded room, 'listening' to Lady Obna (she was a noble from Archenland),who had cornered him, talk about how no man seems to want to marry her. If this was all she talked about, Edmund could see why. He scanned to room, looking for a good reason to leave her. He saw many people, but there were no opportunities he could take without offending Lady Obna.

"Prince Edmund, are you listening?" Inquired a irritated Lady Obna. She was _very_ mad that he wasn't looking at her.

"Hmm?" He said, turning his head back to her.

"Oh, never mind!" Lady Obna stormed off, anger apparent on her face.

Edmund sighed. He was relieved to be rid to Lady Obna, but her storming off didn't help his reputation.

"What was that about?" Edmund heard a voice say.

He turned to see Susan right behind him. "Nothing." He had grown taller than her but that didn't stop her from acting like his mother.

"Ah," smiled Susan. "So Lady Obna storming off is 'nothing?'"

Edmund sighed. "Yeah."

"If you aren't busy standing there, I could use some help with something," said Susan. "See that group of people on the patio?"

From where he was, Edmund could see the opening to the patio outdoors. "Yeah," he answered.

"They're the delegation from Kytani and seeing how we were just at war with them not that long ago -"

"A year," Edmund corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, if no one from Narnia makes them feel welcome it won't help our relationship with Kytani."

Edmund looked at Susan. "But why me?" he said. "You just saw me with Lady Obna. This is going to end up worse! Why can't Peter or you, or even Lucy do it?"

"We all have other guests to attend to."

Edmund sighed, he _**did not**_ want to do this. But Susan needed the help. _Darn it, _he thought.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Susan hugged Edmund around the neck, "Oh thank you, Edmund! This really will help."

"It better," Edmund said as Susan let go.

"Now go over there and introduce yourself."

Edmund walked over to the Kytani representatives and introduced himself.

"A pleasure King Edmund," said a man with fiery red hair and brown eyes with what Edmund thought were specks of red. He was almost as tall as Edmund and looked a bit older then Edmund. The man wore an orange tunic with a sword at his side. He wore a gold amulet that Edmund recognized as an senior ambassador's amulet. "My name is Lord Rowtag. My companions are Sir Adam," he motioned to a dark man. He wore a a dark green tunic and had a sword at his side as well as a gold senior ambassador's amulet. Edmund shook his hand. "And Lady Silvia, a lady attending to Queen Gwendolyn of Kytani," he finished. He pointed to a young woman who looked a bit younger than Edmund. She had dark blue eyes and light blond hair with silver streaks in them. She wore a dark blue dress and a silver circlet on her head but unlike the others, she did not have an ambassador's amulet. She curtseyed to Edmund and he bowed to her in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Edmund said. Inside, Edmund was loathing what was to come next; all his conversations started with the same exchange then went down hill from there.

"It is an honor to be included in the festivities. I am sure Queen Gwendolyn would enjoy it were she here," said Rowtag.

"May I inquire where Her Majesty is?" Edmund asked.

Lady Silvia broke in. "She had another commitment that prevented her from attending," she quickly. "She sends her regards and apologizes for her absence." She smiled.

"Well, I hope she can join us next time," Edmund said.

Silence fell over the group. The laughter from the other guest could be heard and music was being played._ Come on,_ Edmund thought._ You just can't stand there and say nothing._

"Is that Lady Obna over there?" Sir Adam said, breaking the silence. Edmund turned to see Lady Obna talking to another man, looking overwhelmed by her talking. Edmund was sure she was gicing the man the same long complaint she gave to him. "Yes it is," he said turning back to them.

"I haven't see her for years! Excuse me." Adam walked past Edmund and went over to Lady Obna. Edmund was about to warn him about her if it wasn't for Lady Silvia. "Don't stop him," she said.

Edmund looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

Lady Silvia laughed, "Lord Adam has found that if he constantly talks to her about a subject she doesn't know about, she finds an excuse very quickly about how she must leave." Edmund couldn't help noticing how musical her voice sounded.

Edmund shook his head and chuckled, "If only I had known that earlier," he said.

Lord Rowtag (who had gone to get a drink) walked over. "Your majesty, is it true that you fought in the Battle of Beruna?"

Edmund blinked, he was not expecting a question like that at all. "Yes, I was," he replied bluntly. "Why do you ask?"

"After treaty negotiation of the Narnian and Kytanian war," Edmund was sure he could hear contempt in Rowtag's voice. "I read some history on Narnia. I was curious to know more about our former enemies."

Lady Silvia looked at Lord Rowtag, then at Edmund. A look of surprise was on her face. "But," she said. "The Battle of Beruna was almost six years ago. You couldn't have been that young."

"I was twelve then," Edmund replied. He kept his face so no one would be able to tell what he was thinking. He didn't want those memories in his head.

"And if I'm not mistaken," Rowtag said with a smirk. "You betrayed our own siblings to the White Witch, correct?"

Edmund clenched his fists. "Yes, you are," he said, his anger barely staying in check. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Oh yes," Rowtag said, grinning. He was enjoying this.

"Lord Rowtag," Lady Silvia said softly.

"Not now, Lady Silvia. My next question is: If you betrayed Narnia to the White Witch, why did you fight against her with these beasts? It makes no sense why you left."

Edmund could no longer contain himself. "I did not leave her, I was rescued. If I wasn't I would've been dead. And these 'beasts' you talk about, they are some of the noblest creatures I know and I trust them with my life! And if you knew the White Witch, you would've fought against her when you were given the chance!"

Lord Rowtag stared at Edmund while Lady Silvia was trying her best not to laugh. Edmund calmed down a bit, then said, "anything else you'd like to ask?"

Rowtag regained his composure, "No not at all. Thank you for your time." He hurried off, leaving a still angry Edmund with Lady Silvia on the patio. Edmund sighed and ran his hand over his face. He went over the the rail on the patio and leaned on it, looking out at the sea. The moon was shining and Edmund could see water nymphs playing on the rocks.

"I'm sorry for Lord Rowtag insulting you," said a voice. Edmund turned to see Lady Silvia still there. He had been expecting her to follow after Rowtag. He looked back at the sea. "It's not your fault," he said. "You shouldn't be apologizing for what he said." Silence fell over the patio. Edmund looked around and only saw three other people on the large patio.

Lady Silvia walked over and leaned on the railing as well. "Is it true as well that you destroyed the White Witch's scepter?"

Memories rushed into Edmund's head, he could see Mr. Tumnus and the fox as statues, thanks to him. He had no trouble imagining Aslan being killed. "Yes," he replied, trying to clear the memories. "My reward for that almost getting killed."

"But you destroyed her power. That is something not to go unnoticed," Lady Silvia said. There was silence once again. Edmund look over at Lady Silvia. Her hair looked almost silver in the moonlight and she had a far away look on her face as she looked at the sea. Edmund looked back at the sea, still trying to keep away the memories. Edmund could hear music being played in the ballroom. _So much for an awkward conversation. Jjust awkward silence here. Even worse._

The music kept playing. Not wanting to seem like a rude host he turned to Lady Silvia. "Lady Silvia, would you like to dance?" He asked, practically having to force them out of his mouth. He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't dance," she said.

"That's fine, I just making sure -" Edmund stammered.

"I do however," Lady Silvia added, "Run into people gracefully and step on their toes masterfully. And please call me Silvia. Lady Silvia is too formal for me."

Edmund laughed. "Well then Silvia, we might have a bit of trouble," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Edmund and Silvia danced for hours. "My feet are killing me," said Silvia as they walked back out to the patio.

"That's my fault," Edmund said. "My deepest apologies for stepping on your toes."

"And I am sorry for the countless times I tripped you," Silvia laughed. They walked to the edge of the patio again. Edmund leaned on the railing again, but this time he wasn't angry. For what was possibly the first time ever in the history of royal balls, Edmund was enjoying himself. Silvia was next to him, looking out at the sea again. "Queen Gwendolyn would've enjoyed this," she commented.

"Would she?" Edmund asked. "Why couldn't she come? I know I already asked this, but it sounded as if you didn't know yourself where she was."

There was a pause before Silvia answered. "The Queen," she said, "has other duties she must perform."

"Lady Silvia!" they heard a voice say. They turned to see Sir Adam walking towards them. "Lady Silvia, Lord Rowtag insists that we leave. He says that we must hurry back to Kytani."

"And just where is Lord Rowtag at the moment?" Silvia asked.

"Waiting at the gate," answered Sir Adam. "He insists that we leave, it's an urgent matter that must be attended to."

Silvia sighed. "Thank you, Sir Adam," she said quickly, "for letting me know. Please tell Lord Rowtag that I shall be ready to leave shortly." Sir Adam went off to do his bidding. Silvia turned to Edmund and curtseyed. "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty." She was speaking very quickly. She looked nervous. "Hopefully we shall meet again." Edmund started to speak but she hurried off of the patio and into the crowd.

Edmund just stood there, puzzled by her quick exit. _Well,_ he thought. _I've had worse goodbyes. _He walked off, tired from all the dancing and captured by Silvia.

* * *

**A.N.~ Well, I hope you liked it! I know, I know, it's long. But how on earth was I going to pull it off any shorter with out scratching out some important parts?? There probably is a way, but I like it how it is right now. Please, please review! :)**


	2. Silver Witches, Golden Queens

**Silver and Gold **

**Chapter Two **

By Lona Undorina

* * *

The days after the ball, Edmund kept finding himself thinking about Silvia and her mysterious disappearance. He was thinking there was more to her quick departure than just an urgent matter. She of all people wouldn't need to be there to help with it. She was just a lady attending to Queen Gwendolyn. Every time he thought about it, he was convinced there was something else to it. _It just doesn't make sense,_ he thought. _Why would she need to leave if Queen Gwendolyn can take care of it?_

WHACK! The wooden sword hit Edmund's back. He and Peter and been sparring all morning and Edmund was constantly getting hit.

"Ed," Peter said. "You need to focus. Stop thinking about Lady Silvia and just fight."

Edmund rubbed his back, "Alright, alright," he said. "Can you just not hit so hard please?"

"If you asked that in an actual duel, you'd be dead right now. Now fight!"

They sparred again, but this time Peter lost the fight to a now focused Edmund.

That's how his days would go: one of his siblings would be constantly telling him to focus, but how could he when he was thinking of Lady Silvia? He wanted to see her again to ask her why she left so quickly.

He didn't have to wait long. A messenger arrived at Cair Paravel a week after the ball.

Peter read the message. "Queen Gwendolyn is coming," he said.

"Why?" Lucy and Susan asked in unison. Edmund nodded, "Yeah, why Pete?" he echoed.

"Listen. She writes _'A message from Queen Gwendolyn of Kytani to Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, to Queen Susan the Gentle, to King Edmund the Just, and to Queen Lucy the Valiant.'_

"I hate lengthy greetings," muttered Edmund.

Peter continued, " _' Greetings from Kytani I hope all is well in Narnia. I thank you for the invitation to post-war celebration, although, as you know, I was unable to attend. My diplomats said it was a splendid evening and I regret that I was not there to enjoy it. _

_ The matter for which I am writing about concerns the Kytanian and Narnian peace treaty. My advisers say that we have been cheated out of half of the land that was promised. I am aware of the honor of Narnians and that your majesties would do everything in your power to make sure the treaty was fair, but my advisers insist that I write to regarding this matter (Politics these days). I truly hope that this whole matter is a misunderstanding, but I cannon ignore it. I shall be arriving on a diplomatic visit to clear this whole matter with your majesties. Please expect us within two days after you receive this message. I apologize for such short notice, but I would love to be rid of this matter quickly. _

_ 'Sincerely, Queen Gwendolyn of Kytani.'_

Peter rolled the message up and stuck into his belt. "So I guess that means we've got guests coming."

Susan jumped out of her chair and started to make preparations. "Go tell the cook to prepare for guests coming," she told a faun. "You," she pointed at a female dwarf, "Go prepare outfits for our official greetings." Susan ran off, instructions flying out of her mouth.

Lucy laughed, "She going exhaust herself." She went after Susan

Peter sighed and looked at Edmund, "How on earth do they think they were cheated? We looked over it dozens of times with them and they agreed to it!"

"I don't know," said Edmund. "But we'll find out when The Queen gets here."

* * *

Lucy was right; Susan did exhaust herself with all the preparations. But everything was ready and two days later, Edmund found himself again in a dress tunic. This time, he wasn't dreading the occasion. He was on the top of the gatehouse, and had been there since morning, awaiting for sight of the Kytani traveling party. His patience was rewarded when he saw dust coming up from the road. Hurrying down the stairs from the top, he went to inform his siblings.

A while later, all the Pevensies were waiting in the castle yard. Edmund heard the clatter of wheels on the cobble stone and saw a carriage. It stopped and the driver jumped down and moved quickly to open the door.

It was then when Edmund realized who also would be coming with the queen.

Lord Rowtag stepped out of the carriage. Edmund could feel his temper starting to rise. Quickly getting it under control, he focused on who was getting out of the carriage after Rowtag. Rowtag was assisting them out of the carriage. It was a woman with long dark hair and a dark man. Edmund instantly recognized the man as Sir Adam, but the woman he did not know. She wore a gold traveling dress and a cloak. On her head she wore a circlet like Silvia's but it was gold. A queen's circlet. Exiting the carriage, she stood up straight and approached the Pevensies. "Your majesties," she said curtseying, Rowtag behind her bowing. "I am Queen Gwendolyn. I thank you for for allowing us to come on such short notice."

The kings and queens of Narnia bowed to the queen of Kytani. "Anything," said Peter, "to solve this conflict." He motioned to the door and went into the castle. Except for Edmund and Rowtag. The two men were staring each other down. "King Edmund," said Rowtag, mock bowing. "A pleasure to see you again." Edmund could hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Edmund didn't say anything, he just left. He didn't want to give Rowtag an oppurtunity to bring back more memoires. Ever since the ball, they had been threatening to come back. Not again. He turned and followed after his siblings and Queen Gwendolyn, leaving Rowtag outside.

* * *

"The whole thing is really simple," said Queen Gwendolyn. The Pevensies had brought her into the council room. "We had agreed to Kytani receiving that land that was originally ours plus whatever land we had control of during the war, providing that it wasn't any land previously controlled by Narnia or some other country."

"Yes," said Peter. "Which meant you received Kytani and half of the Tabjin lands."

"There's the problem," said Queen Gwendolyn. "We never received loyalty from the Tabjin nobles or any documents stating our possesion. When my advisers and I looked over the treaty, the Tabjin lands was not included in the treaty."

Edmund was surprised. "But," he said, "Peter read it over millions of time with your representatives and they didn't object to anything!"

The queen looked at him. She turned her head back to the rest of the Pevensies. "My representatives may have not objected to the conditions then, but I am now. I would like to know why we are not in control of the land promised to us. Explain yourselves."

"You're not saying we lied to you, are you?" Edmund said hotly. "We wouldn't do something like that!"

"Edmund," Susan said warningly.

"Not at all, your highness," Queen Gwendolyn said, she looked frustrated with Edmund. "I simply would like to know just what happened to our land."

Peter broke in, "I'm sure there is a reasonable answer to this dilemma, your majesty. But I'm sure that you would like to rest from your trip from Kytani. Perhaps you adjourn to you quarters before dinner?"

"I would appreciate your highness, thank you," Queen Gwendolyn replied.

"I'll show you to your rooms," offered Lucy. She stood up from her chair and waited by the door for Queen Gwendolyn.

The queen went to follow Lucy, but then she turned back to look at the remaining Pevensies. "I must let you know that my ladies and other members of my guard should be arriving shortly. They will be able to take care of themselves if you did not prepare for them."

"That won't be necessary," said Susan. "We have plenty of room."

"Thank you," Queen Gwendolyn curtseyed and left the room following Lucy.

Once the door closed behind Lucy and Queen Gwendolyn, Edmund hit his fist against the table.

"Edmund," said Peter. "How on earth could you have talked to her like that?"

"You heard her," replied Edmund. "She was practically accusing us of lying!"

"We heard her Edmund," said Susan quietly. "But you still shouldn't have spoken like that."

"She's wrong. We didn't leave that part out."

"How do you know?" Peter asked. "You weren't even there! You were lying in the infirmary, half-dead!"

"Let's please not go there," pleaded Susan. "I don't want to think about it."

"Fine, but the point is Ed, you weren't even there to know. Something could have been left out."

Silence fell over the trio as they thought about their dilemma. "Maybe," said Susan. "Lord Rowtag would know something about it. He was there."

Edmund felt the dislike for the man threatening to overtake him again. Swallowing it back, he said "Lord Rowtag was there?"

"Yes, he was the head of the ambassadors." Peter said. "The Queen wasn't there. Apparently an attempt on her life had been made recently, she didn't want to take the risk journeying here."

"Who was acting in her stead?" Edmund asked.

"That was Rowtag's job. Lady Silvia was there though, acting as relations diplomat."

"Ah. Do you think he could know something?"

"He might. But we'll worry about that tomorrow."

* * *

Edmund tried to avoid Rowtag during and after dinner. He did not want to look at his face. He was sure Rowtag would bring up some painful memories for him. He did not want that. He just wandered through the halls. He did see many people though. He saw servants, lords and ladies from Kytani, and did see Rowtag, but Edmund managed avoid him.

Edmund eventually found himself in doors of the library, one of his least favorite places of the whole castle (except for the cells in the dungeon, but that's another story). He hated it because of the huge tapestries that hung on the walls. Most of them depicted the Battle of Beruna and they were **very** accurate. They showed Narnians either fighting, as stone or dead. The worst on of all was the one that showed Peter fighting the White Witch. In the background was Edmund lying on the ground wounded, shards of the Jadis' scepter on the ground around him. Edmund had asked Peter if they could take down that tapestry constantly before he gave up and just avoided the library at all times. Standing tall, Edmund went against what his gut was saying and opened the door and walked through.

There were torches on the wall that lit up the whole room. Unfortunately for Edmund, this made it easier for him to see the tapestries. Edmund walked through aisles of shelves, all holding books that covered many different topics. Edmund was surprised that he hadn't run out of the room yet. He walked for a while. But then the tapestries got to him.

_Edmund,_ they seemed to whisper. _Why are you here, traitor? Why are __**you**__ king?_

Edmund shuddered at the memories that were coming like a hurricane at him. Sweat was starting to drench him and his head started to hurt. _Why Edmund? _The tapestries whispered constantly. _Why did you do it? _Edmund pulled a book off the shelf, hoping it would distract him. The tapestries still seemed to whisper. _Why? How could you? TRAITOR!_ The tapestries seemed to be chanting these words over and over as if they were a drum.

_ Edmund._ There seemed to be a new voice along with chanting of the tapestries. Edmund dropped the book. _Edmund, don't listen to them, you were right from the beginning._ This voice was cold, manipulative, and deadly. Jadis. Why did he hear her? Why?

_Edmund, your siblings don't care about you. I do. _Memories began rushing to Edmund's head even faster. His hands flew up to his head. He could see it clearly in his mind: Mr. Tumnus, the fox. All the stone creatures. Talking with Aslan. Hearing that Aslan was dead. Destroying the witch's power then almost getting killed. It was as if it just happened yesterday.

_Edmund, don't fight me. You know I'll win._ Why was she in his head? She was dead!

"No," Edmund said quitely. His head was hurting so badly now that tears were coming from his eyes. "Get out of my mind!"

_Why on earth would I want to do that?_

"GET OUT!" Edmund said loudly.

_Be reasonable, my dearest Edmund._

"NO! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Edmund roared. He slid down with his back against the bookshelf. He put his head on his knees, hands still on his head. Tears poured down his face from a mixture of pain, frustration, and shame. "This is my mind and I control what's in it," he whispered.

Edmund heard quick footsteps. "Ed?" Edmund looked up, much to his head's protests and saw Lucy and Queen Gwendolyn standing at the end of the bookshelf. "Hey, Lu," he said weakly, wiping his face off with his hands.

"What happened? We heard you scream," Lucy asked. She kneeled by Edmund, a hand on his shoulder. "You look horrible," she said when she saw his pale face.

"I just hate this place that's all."

Lucy understood what he meant instantly. She hugged Edmund. "You should probably go to your room. I know I've already said this, but you look dreadful."

"Yeah, maybe I should." He went to stand up but his legs refused to hold him. Lucy grabbed him and lowered him back to the ground. "I can't carry you, Ed. I'll go get Peter to help you," she said. Turning to Queen Gwendolyn she said, "could you please stay here with him?"

"Of course," Queen Gwendolyn replied.

"Thank you! I'll be back in a moment, Ed." Lucy ran off to go get Peter.

Edmund closed his eyes, hoping it would relieve the pounding of his head. The memories were trying to get back into his head, but he fought hard.

"You highness," Queen Gwendolyn said, curiosity in her voice. "What happened?

"I just hate this place," Edmund said again.

Queen Gwendolyn dropped down to the floor besides him. IF Edmund weren't so tired and weak, he would've laughed at the sight of Queen Gwendolyn sitting on the floor. "I heard that," she said. "I mean, why do you hate this library."

Edmund looked at her, debating with himself whether he should tell her or not. He glanced at the tapestries, then turned his eyes away, not wanting to look any longer. "See those tapestries?" He said.

Queen Gwendolyn looked at them. "Yes, I saw them. They're marvelous!"

"I hear them whisper sometimes."

"What do they whisper?" Queen Gwendolyn said doubtfully.

"They whisper of things that I have enough trouble keeping out of my head. They whisper about her."

"Of who?"

Edmund didn't say at first, but he managed to say it weakly, "Jadis, the White Witch."

Queen Gwendolyn gasped in horror. Edmund looked at her face. That expression looked strangely familiar, who else made that expression?

"I'm so sorry," Queen Gwendolyn said softly."Lady Silvia had mentioned how it seemed painful it was for you to speak of her." She put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Edmund would of replied, but then Lucy came back with Peter and Susan. Queen Gwendolyn quickly took her hand off of his shoulder.

"You alright, Ed?" Peter asked, worry all over his face, as he helped Edmund up and supported him by the shoulders.

Edmund didn't reply at first, the furious pounding of his head had returned, this time with reinforcements. "Yeah," he replied, his eyes shut tight.

Peter looked at Susan and she rolled her eyes at her brother's reply. It was obvious he wasn't okay. "Whatever. Let's get you to you room," said Peter.

They walked, slowly for Edmund's sake, out of the library. Lucy closed the doors behind them and followed after her siblings. Queen Gwendolyn stood there for a moment, staring at the doors. A tear ran down her face. Quickly wiping it away, she went to see whether her ladies had arrived or not.

* * *

**A.N.~ Chapter Two! Hoped you liked it. Read and review! Read and review!!!  
**


	3. Silver Papers, Golden Tables

**Silver Sun, Golden Stars**

**Chapter Three**

**by Lona Undorina**

* * *

Edmund felt much better the next morning, his head aching only slightly. His face looked deathly pale when he saw his reflection in a mirror., but thankfully the conflict with the treaty provided a distraction for him from the previous night's events. He and Peter spent most of the morning discussing by themselves about what they could do about the conflict. They read over the treaty countless times and discussed possible options to resolve the conflict.

"They could just be lying," suggested Edmund. "Maybe they felt as if they were cheated and they'll demand more land as a apology or something."

"Yeah," Peter said distantly as he read over the treaty for the millionth time.

Later, the Queen and the two kings of Narnia met to solve their problem. Peter and Edmund waited for them outside the doors of the council room. Queen Gwendolyn, Lord Rowtag, Sir Adam and, much to Edmund's delight, Lady Silvia. She must of arrived last night.

Peter and Edmund bowed to Queen Gwendolyn. "Good morning, your majesty," Peter said. He nodded to Rowtag and Adam. Edmund looked at Silvia and she looked back at him, a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you, your majesties," curtseyed Queen Gwendolyn. "Shall we get on with it?"

Peter opened the door and let Gwendolyn in first, Rowtag and Adam following behind her. Peter waited a moment for Lady Silvia and Edmund to walk in, but after a moment he decided to give Edmund something to enjoy before he had to go into the same room as Rowtag and stay there for what could be hours. Peter knew he could handle the negotiations for a while. He walked in, leaving the two outside.

Silvia approached Edmund. "When did you get here?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Last night," she answered quickly. "But that does not matter. Are you alright? I heard of last night's events."

Edmund scowled. "Who told you?"

"Lord Rowtag," Silvia answered.

"I see." Edmund frowned and he started for the doors. He went to open them, but Silvia put her hand on his shoulder. She spun him around so she could see his face. "Why do you scowl? You have yet to hear what he had said about it."

"Knowing Rowtag, it will not be an accurate telling. He wasn't even there," Edmund said quietly. He did not want those in the room hearing him. "He probably said that I was found lying on the ground, sobbing like a child. I don't want to hear it."

"He said nothing of the like," Silvia assured. "He merely said that you were rushed to your room for some reason and nobody would tell him why."

Edmund looked at her; He did not believe her; Rowtag did not seem like one to be concerned about anyone's well-being but his own.

"Edmund," Silvia said. "What happened last night? No one would tell me either."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Edmund said turning towards the door. "Besides, I have a meeting to attend." He turned back to Silvia. "Until next time, my lady."

"What on earth do you mean, 'until next time?' I am attending this meeting as well."

Edmund nodded, he didn't feel like arguing anymore. "Right then," he said. He opened the door and let Silvia in before him. As he entered the room, Edmund saw the queen on sitting one side of the circular table with Silvia who had taken her place besides her. Lord Adam was behind her and Rowtag was on the other side of the queen, standing leaning on the table, speaking harshly at Peter. "I do not care if you have no idea what happened," Rowtag said, "but I want to know what's going on now!"

Peter looked hard at Rowtag, "I'm telling you, I have no idea how it could have happened!" He replied.

"Don't say that, you know exactly what I am talking about!" Rowtag saw Edmund and Silvia enter, "Perhaps King Edmund knows what I'm talking about."

Edmund looked at Rowtag, "About what?" he asked.

Peter sighed, "We have been looking over our copies of the treaty and they apparently say two different things. Lord Rowtag insists that is our doing."

"Exactly your majesty. Do you know something?" Lord Rowtag asked Edmund. He was clearly accusing him of doing the unnamed deed. How much did this man hate him?

"None whatsoever. What exactly is it that happened?"

Peter motioned for him to come over to the table and look at what he had been examining. There were two documents side by side: the only two copies of the Narnian and Kytanian treaty. "Look," he pointed to to the paper on the right. "It basically says right here in the Narnian treaty," he pointed to a paragraph on the paper, "that Kytani shall receive all the land that we had promised to them."

"Right," Edmund said. He looked over the paragraph and saw that it did say that Kytani was to receive land.

Peter moved his hand over to the other paper. "But in this copy, it doesn't say it. In fact, it says that all land goes to Narnia."

Edmund looked over the Kytanian copy. Peter was right, it didn't say that Kytani would receive the land promised to them in the Narnian copy of the treaty.

Edmund looked up at the Kytanians across the table. Rowtag looked angry and Queen Gwendolyn didn't looked pleased either. Silvia was the only one of the three that didn't look angry. Edmund couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"How could this of happened?" He asked.

"That's what I was asking," Rowtag said angrily. "I demand that you explain what the -"

"Lord Rowtag, that is enough!" Queen Gwendolyn said. Edmund was jumped slightly. The queen hadn't said anything since he entered the room, and her sudden command had startled him.

Rowtag looked furiously at Queen Gwendolyn. "Yes, your majesty." He looked over at Peter and Edmund, hatred was apparent on his face.

Queen Gwendolyn spoke again. "You majesties," she said to the two kings. "I apologize for Lord Rowtag's behavior, both past and present. But he is right, someone must of done this. I am not saying you necessarily but it is apparent someone switched the contents of the Kytani copy.."

"A spy, perhaps?" Sir Adam said. "There many people who oppose the Narnia and Kytani peace treaty."

"Yes," Lady Silvia said. "Like the Alliance of Rightful Kings."

"Who?" Edmund asked.

"Ark, Ed," Peter said.

"Ah."

"Yes, more commonly known as the Ark or just the Resistance," explained Silvia. "Their main goal is to put leaders in charge of all countries designated by them, thus having total command of the world. They have people everywhere, but they've been unusually quite these past few months."

Edmund looked at Silvia. "Do you think it is them?" He asked.

"It's quite possible," she answered.

"What about the Dragoons?" Sir Adam asked. "They are very hostile to both Kytani and Narnia. No doubt they would like to see violence between the two."

"It's possible," Peter said. "But they are situated on an island a couple miles offshore, so I highly doubt it."

"But there was that border patrol who spotted some Dragoon scouts a couple of months ago," Edmund said to Peter.

"But that turned out to be nothing," Peter pointed out.

"I agree with King Peter about the Dragoons, although we should have someone look into it," said Queen Gwendolyn. "But I believe that the Ark will be our best bet."

"As do I," said Sir Adam.

Peter glanced at the wall where there was a clock and then looked back at the others. "Very well," he said. "I'll look into it. But now, I suggest we go and eat. Susan and Lucy should be waiting for us with lunch."

Queen Gwendolyn and Lady Silvia stood up from their chairs. "Very well," said the queen. Peter walked over and opened the door for the queen and her lady, Sir Adam following behind. Edmund started heading for the door, but was stopped by Rowtag.

"You majesty," he said. "What happened last night?"

"I thought you already knew," Edmund said. He walked away and out of the room. Rowtag followed after him.

"I do not," he said, hurrying to catch up with Edmund. "Nobody would tell me."

Edmund desperately wanted the man to leave him alone. "I wasn't feeling well," he said hoping that his answer would be enough.

"You brother needed practically drag you up the stairs because you weren't feeling well?"

"What can I say? The soup must have been drugged, poorly made or something of the like. Why are you bugging me with questions?" Edmund turned around, expecting an answer from Rowtag. But when he turned, he found that Rowtag was not there. _Good riddance, _Edmund thought. He turned and proceeded to the Great Hall where the others were eating.

* * *

Lunch turned out to be uneventful. Edmund didn't see Lord Rowtag show up at all, though he really didn't care. He was glad that the man didn't show, it meant he could eat and talk without having to keep his temper in check. He enjoyed the conversation he had with Lady Silvia and the others.

After lunch, Peter went to go find out more on the Ark's recent movement and Edmund was going to along with him, until he realized that Peter would be going to the library.

"Why don't you," Peter suggested, "show Queen Gwendolyn and Lady Silvia around the grounds?"

"Sure," Edmund said. He appreciated his brother's efforts to keep him away from the library. He turned to go find Silvia and and the queen, but Peter stopped him.

"By the way, Ed, have you've seen Lord Rowtag about?"

"Not since before lunch. He was pestering me with questions and then just dissapeared."

Peter thought for a moment. "Well then," he said, "When you see him, can you tell him that I would like to talk to him?"

"Sure thing, Pete." Edmund turned and went to go find the queen and her lady.

* * *

"And that, my ladies, is Cair Paravel for you." Edmund had just finished his tour with Queen Gwendolyn and Lady Silvia. Their tour had ended in the courtyard of the castle. "Any questions?" he asked, a huge smile on his face. It felt good to be outside.

"Thank, King Edmund for your tour," said Queen Gwendolyn. "Your castle and the grounds surrounding it are marvelous."

"It was my pleasure." Edmund looked over at Silvia. She was biting her lip and staring off into space. She had been very quiet during the tour, as if she had been thinking. "Lady Silvia?" Edmund asked. "Are you alright?"

Silvia snapped back into the real world. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

The queen looked at Silvia. "Perhaps," she said, "we should go inside."

Edmund opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a crash coming from the castle, followed by screaming and shouting. Edmund looked quickly and Queen Gwendolyn and Silvia. Edmund ran for the castle. He could hear footsteps behind him, and he quickly turned his head to see the two women running behind him. Turning his head back around, he ran across the courtyard and to a door. He opened the door and ran up the stairs behind it. He heard more shouting and followed it.

He followed the shouting to the library corridor. He halted when he saw that the doors were wide open. He heard voices in there. Queen Gwendolyn and Silvia had caught up with Edmund, but as soon as they stopped, he started running like a mad man again towards the library.

When he entered the room he saw Peter on the ground, his legs pinned under an overturned table. Lucy, Susan and couple of servants were trying to get the table off of him, but it was to heavy for two girls and a couple of fauns. Edmund hurried over wordlessly and started to lift the table and Lady Silvia joined the effort as well.

"One, two, three," Edmund counted. With their new strength in numbers, they all lifted the table just enough for Queen Gwendolyn to help Peter out from under the table. Once he was out, they gently dropped the table.

"What happened?" Edmund asked. "Why was Peter stuck under a table?" He walked over to Peter and stuck out his hand to help him up. Peter took his hand and stood up, but then collapsed when he stood on his feet. Gasping in pain, he said "Definitely broken."

"What happened though?" Edmund asked, impatient.

Peter waited for the pain in his leg to subside, the spoke. "I came here to research about the Ark. I was here for a couple of hours when I heard someone enter. I didn't take notice of them until they attacked me."

"You were attacked? By who?" said Edmund.

"I... I don't know," Peter said, shutting his eyes in pain. "I... I didn't see...their face."

Edmund lifted Peter up by his arm and supported him around the shoulder. He motioned one of the fauns to do the same. They carried Peter out of the library and to his room.

"You know, Ed," Peter said as he was carried."I'm having... this strange sense of deja vu."

"No kidding." was Edmund's reply.

* * *

**A.N.~ Well, whaddya think? Or are you still in shock that I finally updated this story? Sorry about the super delayed update, but school took me by the throat. Reviews are like oxygen to me! :-)**


End file.
